


"Its a bit muggy outside"

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: based off the ‘it’s bit muggy outside’ post





	"Its a bit muggy outside"

**Author's Note:**

> uhh did this for an English homework, no real explanation tbh. sorry its so short ahha

“Heya Lo!” Patton said as he saw the other appear in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Salutations, might I also ask what you are doing up at this hour?” Logan asked Patton, curious as to why he was up at 7am, rather than his usual time of 8am.

“Oh nothing! Just couldn’t sleep that’s all!” He smiled, turning on the coffee maker to make a batch of coffee.

“Okay then, remember that sleep is essential for a happy, healthy life.” Logan reminded the man, adjusting his glasses as he spoke about the necessity of sleep.

“I know, you’re right.” Patton laughed, it wasn’t the first time he had heard one of Logan’s rants about how sleep is needed after all.

“Oh yeah,” he added, remembering something as he saw Logan turn to walk towards the front door, guessing he was headed for his morning walk. “Watch out when you go out Logan. It’s a bit muggy outside.”

At seeing Patton’s small smile, Logan became suspicious. “Patton I swear, if you’ve put all our mugs in the front yard-” Logan turned and walks briskly to the front door as Patton poured a cup of coffee into a bowl.

A few moments later an angry shout was heard from outside from Logan. “PATTON!!!”


End file.
